To The Negligent Father
by Yusei The Stardust Dragon
Summary: So, I was discussing Pokemon controversies with my friend, and a result, is this, and explained inside. Please R&R. Just a simple short story about Norman, and the Hoenn analogy.


So me and my friend were discussing the many controversies that Pokemon had shaded from common sense. My friend did a little digging into his mind, and noted that almost all of the games, a male role model (like a father) never existed; except for the Hoenn games. This is a letter to Norman; the father of the player. My character was named Lucian in this game, and after years of negligent parenting, Lucian finally opens up to his father.

Dear Father,

I'm sure you probably expected that the next time you heard from me is through a phone call or a visit, but I can't bring myself to talk to you or to face you. This might come off as a huge surprise to you, but ever since we moved to Hoenn from Johto, we've become nothing more than strangers to each other. We barely talk and all of our conversations have been advice about how to raise my pokemon or how proud you are of your gym trainers for all their improvements. Never once did you become Norman, Lucian's father. You were always Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader.

When I registered you in my PokeNav, your trainer biography said that Pokemon were your life and that your chosen path was harsh. I'm sure everyone in the world accepts Pokemon as a part of their life, but they still have family to cherish.

Oh and in case you're wondering, my Pokemon are perfectly fine. They've become great battlers, but they've also become my own close family as well, ever since Mom passed away. Were you even at her funeral? No! They watch over me as I watch over them.

Dad, do you remember the last time we saw each other? You had asked me for a rematch at the Gym and I had accepted. My pokemon and I decimated you and you said your dream had come true. What was your dream? Was it that I would grow so strong with my Pokemon and we would beat you? Or that I'd surpass you in terms of who the better trainer is?

Were you even _remotely _aware that at the time of that rematch, I had become the Hoenn Region champion?

You didn't seem to find out until a year later. And who could blame you? You were so busy with your gym that you hardly bothered to come home. Mom couldn't be there for my match with Wallace, because she was so sick then, but she saw everything on TV and took me out to dinner when I got home. Professor Birch and May were there and showering me with words of praise and May even took me out on a date a few weeks later. But you couldn't even close your Gym for a few hours to come see the match...or even a few minutes to give me a hug and tell me that you were proud of me.

It's been ten long years since that day. May and I had traveled to Kanto and Johto together for pleasure purposes with our Pokemon. We plan to go to Sinnoh someday when we can afford it. For now, I've settled into a modest life with May in New Bark Town in Johto. I proposed to her a little over a month ago and she accepted before I even got the ring out. We'll return to Hoenn for the wedding, but after that we will probably come back here. May really likes New Bark Town and she's got a great job as Professor Elm's assistant. I know she won't want to give that job up and I wouldn't force her to.

Thinking about May, it brings tears to my eyes when I remember how her and Professor Birch were so close when we were eleven. Professor Birch always allowed May to tag along for field work and research and the professor's assistant even acknowledged there was a lot of love between them.

Where was the love between us, Father? I hardly remember it. I don't remember the last time you told me that you loved me or hugged me or showed me any affection. You never allowed me to become a gym trainer or stick around when you were teaching in the Gym. I still can't figure out why you couldn't let me in.

Was your job so important that you have to cut me out of the picture entirely?

That can be the only thing I can think of. That's why I can't face you or talk to you.

I do hope you can come to the wedding...that is, if you will actually close your Gym for a day. Maybe then we can finally talk and catch up on events that we've been involved in over the years.

**Your only son,**

**Lucian Daniel Parker**

Twenty one year old Lucian stared at the paper in front of him and blew his nose. He hadn't been lying when he wrote that, tears had come to his eyes and the splotched areas on the paper proved it. He carefully folded the paper and put it in an envelope, making a mental note to address it and mail it later.

"Lucian? What's wrong?"

Lucian turned around to see his future wife walk into their room with a concerned look on her face. He simply shook his head and said, "I was just writing to Dad."

May nodded. She knew of Lucian's problems with his dad (after ten years of being together, how couldn't she?) and knew he was sensitive to the subject.

"May?"

"What is it, Lucian?" May asked.

"Um..." Lucian paused and then looked at him. "When we...you know...when we have kids...can you promise me that you will keep me informed whenever I engross myself in my work so I can take time off to spend time with them?"

"Are you afraid you'll do what your dad did?" May asked. Lucian nodded. "Don't worry. I already plan on spoiling our kids rotten." That got a smile out of her.

"Good. Love you, May."

"Love you too, Lucian. Come on...I rented a good movie for us to watch. Popcorn's popping as well," May said with smile. Lucian's Flygon and May's Swampert were in the doorway, motioning for them to come downstairs and start the movie.

Lucian grinned. "Sounds good," he said, getting up. May planted a kiss on his face and they walked downstairs together.

And in his mind, he could see a future with her, May and a child that matched their images. Lucian would never put work before his family. Their child would always have his or her loving parents around, especially for big moments, like acing a spelling test or becoming a champion. That child would never have a reason to be unhappy when they were at home.

The loving attitude of a complete family. Never to be purged to the old sayings of "like father, like son".


End file.
